Little Kitsune's Butterflies 5
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Aburame Shino loved insects and resents people who hates them. So he minds his own business and ignores everyone from the outside. Suddenly something caught his interest and so he decides to open up a bit. [ShinoNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the fifth version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" sadly to say there is only two left to go… If you want to read the rest of the versions and special features, just go into my account profile and you will view them there… The 5****th**** version couple is ShinoNaru… Well… I better start writing… Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… **

**Summary: Aburame Shino loved insects and resents people who hate them. So he minds his own business and ignores everyone from the outside. Suddenly something caught his interest and so he decides to open up a bit. ShinoNaru **

**(Naruto and Shino are 8 years old)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 5" **

**(Shino's Point of View)**

_I lie on the ground and stare up at the clear blue sky… Butterflies surrounded me as they all fluttered gracefully above me just to admire them… Butterflies are the most beautiful insects in the world… Above all the insects the butterflies are the only ones to be acknowledged by the human raise…I was kind of sad though, because there were other insects that deserved to be acknowledged…_

'_Why do people judge by the appearances of others?' I ask myself, I felt so sad but then I felt anger boil up in me, I clenched my hands into fists and thought earlier of that day…_

Flash Back…

I was walking silently towards the uninhabited area of Konoha, where all the insects resided and where the greens were untouched by human hands…

"Waaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" a loud shrilling voice pierced through the air of silence. I covered my ears with my two hands to block out the scream and to also protect my eardrums from breaking. I walked towards the source of that piercing sound, I raised an eyebrow at the awkward scene before me, and I couldn't help but snort than laugh at it. I couldn't laugh because my laughter wasn't normal and I don't want anyone to find out about it. Because if anyone should find out… Well, they shouldn't and that's it…

"Waaahhh!!!! Ino-kun! Get it off me! Get it off!" a pink haired girl shrieked and waved her arms frantically in the air, the blond girl named Ino just stood a few feet away crying like a baby.

"Waa… I can't! It's too gross!!!!!" Ino sniffed and took a few steps back whenever the pink haired girl got closer to her.

"Ino-kun!!!! It's entirely your fault! You were the one to get this… This gross sorry-of-an-excuse of a bug on me!" the pink haired girl started to run to her friend, but the more she got closer to her blond friend, the more distance Ino placed between her and her pink haired friend.

"Sakura-kun!!! It wasn't my fault! How should I know that the trip of your foot that I made would send you banging your ugly large forehead on the tree?! And… let a bug land on your hair?!" Ino shouted at her pink haired friend exasperatingly. I took a few steps forward to the hysterical girls; they didn't seem to notice me at first but then I grabbed the pink haired girl's shoulder to stop her from running around like a mad woman. Sakura stood frozen on the spot when I picked at her hair, her friend Ino just watched like I was crazy or something.

"It's just a caterpillar…" I said softly, the pink haired girl still heard me; Ino walked towards us and she just stared at me like some weird specimen.

"Yuck! Their gross!" Sakura spat in disgust and she flicked her finger at the insect which flew out of my hand at that, Ino nodded her head to agree, I felt anger arise inside me. Suddenly the insects that inhabited my body were affected and they stirred with my anger force, the two girls stared at me with horror. The insects went into frenzy and crawled over my body.

"Oh! God! You're a-a freak!" the blond haired girl this time was disgusted, she pointed a sharp finger at me, her pink haired friend retreated and hid behind Ino's back. I glared at them and the two girls ran away screaming their heads off shouting 'the boogey man is coming!' I frowned at them 'what does the boogey man have to do with me?'.

"Caterpillars aren't disgusting… They turn into beautiful creatures after the given amount of time…" I say angrily and snorted at their crazed behavior, but then I just let it drop and I continued my journey to my haven….

End of Flash Back…

_My thoughts got interrupted as a butterfly landed on my nose… The butterfly wanted to talk to me and sooth my anger… I listened calmly and suddenly my anger vanished as I listened to the butterfly's story…_

"_A little blond boy…" I said aloud, the butterfly flapped its wings twice and I listened on. Somehow this story was going to be very interesting…_

"_He's obsessed with butterflies?" I frowned, the idea was a bit concerning, because if one was truly obsessed they would always have these freaky hobbies. Like collecting many kinds of butterflies and pining them in a glass frame, which was torture and unreasonably cruel to do such a thing to such a beautiful specimen such as a butterfly. The butterfly told me to keep on listening and so I obeyed._

"_He adores butterflies passionately…" my frown disappeared and once again my interests peaks up._

"_People hate him and scorn him?" I frowned again, this time I was a little confused and I wondered some more about the little blond boy._

"_He likes to play with the butterflies and hangs around in the uninhabited area…" I sat up and let the butterfly rest on my finger. I nodded my head to it and the butterfly understood. I wanted to meet this boy, why he was so popular with the butterflies and how he is to them if he were that passionate as they say. _

"_Take me to him…" I said softly, the butterfly did as I command and it fluttered away, taking me to the direction of the boy. He wasn't located too far away, he was just at the other side of where I was, except that the place he stayed in was very open. I like closed and secluded areas, so that no one would bother me and none would consider hanging around at those places. That is why I consider those places as Haven, because only I could enjoy that peaceful place alone. _

"_Hehehe…" a giggle soared through the air, I looked from the bushes, which I decided that I should not conceal myself yet to the boy and observe him first. I was a bit amazed at first, the boy was surrounded by butterflies, it was like beauty was surrounded by beauty. The butterflies enjoyed the presence of the little blond boy and they loved to tease him. _

'_Cute…' that was my first reaction when I found him, it was totally true anyways. He had blond hair which seemed like shimmering gold against the sun's light. He had sun-kissed skin which made him look a little bit peachy. He had whisker-like marks on each side of his face and the grandest features about his body were his eyes. Those blue orbs looked like deep pools which would suck you into the depthless well of eternity, his eyes were so mesmerizing I couldn't stop but look at it. _

"_If I had wings can I fly like a butterfly?" his soft voice asked the butterflies that glided around him, the little boy smiled widely, he started to climb a tree and then he hung onto the branch. I felt myself worry about his actions which seemed really dangerous._

"_I want to be free!" the little boy said aloud and to my worries he did something to make me go frantically save him, he jumped of the branch and tried to mimic a butterfly. But he wasn't flying, oh no, he was falling and fast._

"_Oof!" I let out a deep breath as I felt his little body fall over mine, when the boy decided to jump off like a lunatic I decided to catch him within my arms, but I forgot that I was a small boy too. So he landed on top of me and on my chest, I felt pain shot through my body and I thought that I had cracked a rib or two._

"_Are you alright?" a pair of concerned blue eyes looked down at me, my sun glasses almost slipped down my face but still held on to one of my ears. His eyes took my breath away even more up close and with my sun glasses off it took me by surprise. I saw that he was straddled on top of me, his little firm rump sat perfectly on the middle of my anatomy. _

"…" _I couldn't speak, a blush came up my face, I felt very vulnerable. This little blond boy looked so adorable and very innocent. I was tempted a bit; it made me want to take advantage of him. _

"_Are you alive?" he asked me once again, this time he looked a bit impatient, he expected an answer from me and I just couldn't give it through words._

"…" _I nodded my head at him, the little blond boy moved a little for me to sit up but he still straddled my lap, his firm little rump brushing against my privates. _

"_So you're alive then…" the little blond boy smiled at me and stuck a hand out for me. I just looked down at it wondering what he wanted me to do, I just grabbed his little tanned hand and he shook mine with ease._

"_I'm Naruto! And you are?" he looked at me with uncertain eyes and frowned when I didn't answer him. I sighed and took my hand back._

"_Shino…" I said softly, the blond brightened up when I gave him my name._

"_We're going to be good friends…Neh Shino?" he smiled widely at me, his smile felt so warm, and then I understood why the butterflies loved this little kitsune. _

"_Yes, Naruto…" I say softly again, he still heard me and this time he got off of me. Naruto stuck a hand out for me again and I grabbed it gratefully, he helped me up on my feet. I flinched a bit, I felt a little pain coming through my chest, the little boy frowned and started to worry about me._

"_Is something wrong?" the little boy asked worriedly, his little tanned hands touched me all over my front. _

"…" _I gave him no response but when his hands got further down, I felt my body go warm and I flinched. The blond saw my reaction and backed off, his little hands back at his side, I felt a bit disappointed that his hands weren't on me anymore._

'_Why was I acting this way? Why did I want his hands on me?' I frowned at my questions, my body was acting weird lately and usually I never cared about anything but the insects who are mercilessly suffering by the humans hands. _

"_I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" the little blond boy started to sniff then cry, his tears seemed to make his blue eyes look glassy, his pouting face made him look more adorable._

"_No, it's alright…" I say as I took a step forward, my fingers brushed away those unwanted tears, I felt a sharp tug at my heart when I saw him cry sadly like he did something really bad. He didn't hurt me on purpose besides it was my choice to save him._

"_Stop… You're just saying that!" he cried once more, he looked so pitiful, his hands slapped mine away but I still tried to comfort him._

"_No, I'm not… Really… I'm okay…" I shook my head at the boy and I wrapped my arms around him, he buried his face in my shirt and he tried to stop crying. It took him five minutes to stop crying, my arms held him close to me and then he hugged me back. I felt very enlightened at his response._

"_Thank you…" he said softly and stepped back from the embrace, I still held on to him and he giggled at my persistence._

"…" _I looked at him uncertainly, and as if he understood me he answered me._

"_I felt good when I let myself go in your arms…" the little boy said softly, his head bent down, I couldn't see his face._

"_Do you want to meet more beautiful butterflies?" I asked him and this time I gave him warm smile, he looked up at me too quickly and his little head hit my chin very hard, my head went back by force and then quickly bent down again. Then as if in coincidence our lips smashed against each other. _

'_So soft…' that was all that went through my mind as I felt my lips on his, the little boy's knees started to shake, he melted in my arms. Then his lips disconnected from mine, the little boy looked so flushed in my arms, I felt myself feel a bit glad that I was the one to make him like that. _

"…" _I didn't know what to say, I just stare down at him, his little blue eyes looked at me dazedly. Then I helped him stand on his own two feet, the little boy cooperated with me._

"_S-sorry…" he said nervously, his face turned into a bright red, he looked like a tomato. I nodded my head at him and stuck my hand out for him to grab hold of. _

"_W-what?" he asked me and looked at my hand unsure; I sighed and grabbed his small hand. I tugged his little hand to follow me and so he followed me. We walked deep into the uninhabited area and when he stopped he questioned me._

"_What's in here?" he asked me, he looked around the place and there was nothing good in it. But then I gave out a low whistle and slowly something uncovered right in front of us. _

"_Oh my! That's a horde of butterflies!" the little boy jumped excitedly at my side, I saw his blue eyes sparkle with joy, a wide smile on his face. I felt myself smiling again and then I just let it go, his little hand let go of mine and he ran towards the crowd of different looking butterflies. _

"_He looks so cute… My little kitsune…" I watched him with a smile on my face and I felt really warm as I watched the scene. He looked just like a fox; he stood in the middle where the butterflies gathered. He was just as beautiful as them, they all fluttered around him and he giggled childishly. I stood there the whole time watching the beautiful sight before me. My little kitsune was playing amongst the butterflies. For the first time in my entire life, I found someone I could share my fondness with…_

'_Little Kitsune why do you shy away? Is it that you are afraid to be discovered to the world?'_

_End_

**Author's Notes: Well… I hoped you all enjoyed this fic… I wanted to make this a little funny and cute… If you have any requests just send them in the review area… Thank you for reading and take care…**

**To: Yumi Asuka… Thank you for saying a lot of nice things to me… I felt really happy and you have certainly made my day… I make Naruto fan fics because I want people to love him not criticize him… Whenever I watch the Naruto series I feel so sad that they make him look like an idiot sometimes… And people do take him for granted that he is a dunce… I just want them to see another perspective about the blond heroine… And I want him to be looked at in a positive way… I enjoy reminding my readers about the latest updates… Mostly I remind you… Hehe… You can still make requests I'm alright with it... I have to write two more versions and it is the end of me I guess... Anyways… I hope that you enjoyed this fic… I tried to think hard about it and the idea popped out… Thank you and God bless…**


End file.
